Sins OF The Flesh
by PCBunny
Summary: (AU,OC) Vegeta meets his daughter for the first time, as she tries to kill him! How will this affect the Z Fighters?
1. Dreams

A/N

Yay! Okay, this is a rewritten version of 'Midnight' if any of you read the original story. I edited the story and added some good stuff! With that said, I do not own any DBZ characters (sadly). This is an alternate universe kinda, since Chi Chi isn't in the story (sorry, she has past on!) therefore neither is Goten (never existed!). A proper timeline would be after the first Frieza encounter. That doesn't make much sence with Gohan's and Trunk's ages, but like I said, Alternate universe! Okay, that covers all of my bases so on with the story!

PS. All reveiws welcomed!

. >. >. >. >. >. >. >. >. >. >. >. >. >. >. >. >. >.

From a foggy distance, her eyes haunted him. Those cornflower blue eyes have been in every dream for the last fifteen years. They seemed so innocent, but they held so many secrets. Who she really was, were she came from, and how long she had been running from Death. There was never a face to match the eyes, nor a body. Which is for the better, considering the mere sight of her triggered emotions and reactions he couldn't explain to his wife.  
Dreams turn into flashes of the past as Vegeta recalls the first time he laid eyes on Echo. He had never seen a woman quite like that before. She was as strong as a Sayian warrior, yet as beautiful as a nymph. He had wanted her the moment he saw her. Who would deny the Sayian Prince? She did, because he wasn't the first to notice her beauty. His toughest opponent, and the only other living Sayian, Kakorot.  
But Echo couldn't deny him that one night. He didn't force her…He saved her! She was weakened from their last enemy, and she was alone. Vegeta found her and took her to safety. Who was he to question why Echo was kissing his neck, when just the other day she told him to go to Hell? It wasn't until mid climax, when she shouted Kakorot's Earth name, did he realize she was delusional.  
That fool doesn't deserve her! Vegeta was giving her the best ride in her existence, and it was Goku who she credited.  
As Vegeta's mind is focusing on Goku, the dreamy background tints red with fury. His concentration on the clueless Sayian increases, but it is soon broken. The eyes in his dream blink with tears once. Thoughts of Goku cease. The eyes blink once more. Slowly the lids start to reopen to show blazing red eyes.  
Vegeta sits straight up in his bed, waking abruptly.

_Who eyes did those belong to?_

He is breathing fast and deep. He looks down to his right and sees Bulma still sleeping. He looks past her toward the alarm clock.

_4:15am. I over slept._

Vegeta quietly slides out of bed. He grabs a pair of shorts from the floor and dresses in the dark. He leaves the bedroom and walks down the dimly lit corridor. As he approaches another bedroom, he swings open the door hard enough to make a loud "thud" sound as the handle hits the wall. Trunks immediately sat up, obviously shaken.  
"You've slept long enough. It's time to train."  
Trunks yawns as he looks at the time.  
"Aw dad, can't I sleep in just once this summer?"  
"Do NOT talk back to me!" Vegeta shouts.  
Trunks lowers his head.  
"I'm sorry, father."  
Vegeta turns towards the door.  
"If we finish in time, we can go to the picnic."  
Trunks raises his head, eyes gleaming.  
"The picnic with all the Z Fighters?"  
Vegeta nods his head once. Trunks let's out a squeal of delight. Vegeta winces.  
"I said if we finish in time. Now suit up and meet me in the training room."  
There was no way around it. Vegeta knew this. Bulma had been complaining for the last two months that she wanted to catch up with her friends. When she caught wind of this get together, she practically demanded that they all go. Telling an Earth woman 'no because I said so and I am the man' was a lot different then telling a Sayian woman. Go figure.  
Vegeta went straight to the gravity controls to make the air denser. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think what an awful idea this was.

_And just WHO were those eyes in my dream? What does it mean?_

_. >. >. >. >. >. >. >. >. >. >. >. >. _

"I will NOT go easy on you, so stop whining!" Vegeta shouts as he forms a power ball in his palms and releases it directly at his son.   
Trunks successfully dodges the attack, but fails to notice his father's hidden move. Vegeta grabs both of Trunks hands behind his back and performs a double kick. The force of the blow forces Trunks to smash into the far wall.  
"I'm NOT whining, we've been training for _hours_. I just don't see why you have to treat these sessions like it's life or death or something." Trunks groans.  
Vegeta stalks toward him. "Because one of these days it very well could mean life or death."  
Trunks rubs his head as he tries to stand on his feet. He kneels at first before giving himself the last push he needed to get off the floor. He exhales as he jumps up, but at that same moment, the gravitational pressure is released, causing Trunks to over exert and hit his head on the ceiling.  
"OUCH!" Trunks exclaims as he cradles his head.  
Vegeta looks over to the opened door.  
"Bulma, what are you doing?"  
Bulma rushes over to her son with an icepack.  
"I came prepared this time." She soothes.  
She looks only at Vegeta. "You both have time for a quick shower before we leave for the picnic."  
Vegeta closes his eyes and takes a few breaths before opening them again. Bulma's gave is still fixated on him.  
_Guess I'm not winning this one._  
Vegeta walks out of the room without saying a word. Bulma and Trunks follow with their eyes. When he is out of sight, Trunks stands up.  
"Can't you do something about him, mom? I only have a month left before school starts and the way dad trains, I'll be dead before I ever graduate!"  
Bulma sighs. "I try my best, Trunks. You know I do."  
Trunks walks away from his mother, heading toward the door.  
Without turning around, he waves one hand in the air. "Yeah, I know."


	2. No Ordinary Picnic

"Wow, it's incredible!"  
"It's so LONG too, especially for a guy as short as you are!"  
"Can I touch it?"  
Krillin's face turns beet red.  
"WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE STOP IT!" He yells.  
The rest of the Z Fighters take a step back, aside from the tall blonde woman holding an infant. Her face is emotionless.  
"Oh come on, Krillin! You've been bald your entire life, why the sudden change?" Goku laughs.  
Krillin rolls his eyes. "I did it to please the ladies, Goku!"  
"Ladies? Meaning more than just me?" 18 demands.  
"What? No, I-" he stumbles.  
"Oh looks like the honeymoon is OVER!" Yamcha cuts in.  
Yamcha and Goku bend over with laughter. Tein tries to hold a strait face, but his eyes are watering.  
"Okay, that's enough boys! Krillin, I think you look very handsome." A soft voice soothes.  
Krillin blushes. "Oh, thank you Echo."  
18 rolls her eyes at her star struck husband. "If it was anyone but YOU, Echo, I'd be worried."

Goku stops laughing. "And if it was anyone but Krillin, **_I_ **would be worried!"

More laughter erupts between the men, this time 18 joins in.  
Echo politely smiles. She is dressed in long kaki pants with a dark blue blouse, to compliment her light blue hair. She always wore her long hair down, and it wildly blew across her face when the wind picked up. She never minded, however. She loved days like this, when the sun was out and shinning, and the slight breezes didn't make it too hot. Of all the planets she resided on, Earth was her favorite.  
"Hey, I set up the blanket on the bottom of the hill, like you asked." Gohan walks up behind the group.  
"Oh, thank you very much. Is everyone ready to eat?" Echo asks.  
"I'm ready to cook the steaks we brought!" Goku gleams.  
"We brought the potato salad." 18 states, as Krillin proudly holds up the big bowl.  
"I brought the refreshments. There are all the essential vitamins and protein mixed in with healthy soy product. I've recently discovered how rejuvenated I've felt after drinking one!" Tien says as he hauls a cooler on his shoulders.  
"And I brought the beer!" Yamcha perks up.  
"Yamcha, you were supposed to bring plastic eating utensils!" Scolds Echo.  
"Don't worry, we picked up some on our way here!" Chimes in a distant, familiar female voice.  
Bulma and Trunks run towards the group, baskets in hand. 18 looks around.  
"Did Vegeta come with you two?" She cautiously asks.  
"Oh, he's sulking behind. You wouldn't BELIEVE what it took to get him out here though!"  
"I'd believe it." Echo quietly remarks to herself.  
Goku looks up at her, quiz idly. Vegeta joins the group as they all start walking down the hill. Trunks runs to walk beside Gohan.  
"So where's the Green Man?" He asks him.  
Gohan looks down at Trunks. "Piccolo couldn't make it."  
"Oh."  
Once down the hill, Goku and Yamcha set up a grill to cook the steaks. Bulma engages conversation with 18 as she tries to calm her daughter down.  
"Trunks was very fussy as a baby too, but whenever he started to act up I would dip his binkie in sugar water and stick it in his mouth."  
18 nonchalantly nods her head, only half listening to her friend's advice.  
Tein and Echo discuss the advantages of soy product compared to real meat to a stubborn Krillin. Trunks tries to talk to Gohan again, this time about school. This catches Gohan's attention. Vegeta just leans back on a near by tree, watching everyone. He throws a few extra glances at Echo, who is laughing freely.

_How could she choose that fool over me? After what I gave her?_

Her laughter abruptly stops however, as she looks towards the sky.  
"Echo, what's wrong?" Tein timidly asks her.  
At the same time, Goku and Vegeta pick up on the new presence. A few seconds later, everyone is looking in the sky.  
"I don't get it, what are we all looking at?" Bulma clueless asks.  
"Something is drawing near…or Someone." Echo answers her.  
Vegeta pushes off the tree and uses his advanced Sayian senses to pick up on where the energy is coming from. Then, in the middle of the out stretched blanket, a light appears. Everyone scatters a few feet away. The light appears as bright-fractured rainbows, with colors everywhere. The bright light takes a solid form, and shows curves of the feminine sort. The last details are shown until all the light has faded away. Before the Z Fighters is a young woman with long flowing black hair. She stares intensely at Vegeta.  
Vegeta stares back.  
_She looks just like Echo! The figure, the posture… Except for her black hair and her eyes… Her eyes!_  
The strange girl's eyes are a blazing red, and they are full of hatred. A small smile appears on her face. Vegeta cocks his brow in confusion. He takes a single step toward her. At that instant, she releases an energy ball and hurls it at him. He crashes into the tree he was leaning on just moments ago. Vegeta stands up and instantly goes Super Sayian.  
Her eyes slightly enlarge at his transformation. She intensely throws more attacks at his direction, and when she pauses, she is blinded from the dust. As the cloud settles, Vegeta is nowhere in sight. Before she has a chance to realize it, he is behind her. He picks her up off the ground and throws her at a tree a few yards away. She immediately stands up, but Vegeta races over to her and grabs her by the throat and smashes her against the trunk of a tree.  
"Perhaps you will think twice before attacking a Sayian warrior, that is, if you live long enough to!" he screams as he tightens his grip.  
"NO, VEGETA, STOP!" Echo yells as she tries to loosen his grip on the girl's throat.   
There are tears in her eyes. "That's…That's Keira."  
Vegeta loosens his grip on the girl. "Do you know this girl then?"  
The young woman smirks, and as she is finding her voice, she replies for Echo. "Yes, she does. As should you, Father."


	3. Upon The Rooftop

"You're…you're my…daughter?" Vegeta stutters.

Everyone is silent and fixated on Keira. Bulma looks from Keira to Vegeta, then to the onlookers. She sighs heavily.

"Okay everybody, let's give them some privacy, okay? Trunks and Gohan, you too!"

Bulma ushers everyone up and over the hill, leaving only Vegeta, Echo, Goku, and Keira. Echo takes a step forward and reaches her hand to Keira's face. Keira quickly turns her head and backs away from her touch. Echo stiffens.

"You've only attended school for ten years, surely you're not done."

"No, I haven't completed my education." She simply answers.

"Then why have you come to Earth?" Echo asks.

"I'm on a mission," she turns and glares at Vegeta, "to kill my Sayian father!"

Keira lunges toward Vegeta, and he braces himself, but a dark haired stranger holds her back. She cranes her neck to get a look at her captor.

"Hey kiddo! It's not very nice to pick a fight with your old man. Hey, are you hungry? We were having a picnic and you're welcomed to join us. We've got steak, potatoes, and rice curry… So what do you say?"

"You must be Goku, my mother's Sayian husband." Keira calmly observes.

"Yep, that's me!" Goku chuckles.

"And the sole reason my mother has been exiled and shunned by our people." She adds.

"Oh. Well… I guess that's me too…" Goku nervously replies.

"But you!" Keira refocuses on Vegeta. "YOU are the reason why I was taken from my mother at birth!"

"Please, my child, do not try to attack him again." Echo pleads.

Keira quickly diverts her attention back to her mother.

"Not attack him? For all that he's done to you? To ME?" She stammers.

Vegeta clears his throat. "I know what I've done to your mother, but what have I done to you?"

"You mixed my perfect Angelican blood with your weak Sayian blood." She says coldly.

Vegeta's nostrils flare with rage.

"We have much to talk about. Must you return home tonight, or can you stay for a few days?" Echo cuts in.

Goku lets go of his hold on Keira. "Yeah, you'll welcomed to stay at our place, kiddo."

Keira's eyes dull from a blazing red, to a fine hazel.

"Well, I can't exactly go back any time soon." Keira mutters under her breath. "Very well, I accept your offer." She turns back to Vegeta. "But we WILL finish this!"

Vegeta nods his head while he changes back from his Super Sayian form. He rises into the sky and flies over the hill. Keira never takes her eyes off of him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Echo shows Keira into the spare bedroom. It is a plain room with white walls, a single bed, a dresser, and a full-length mirror. There is a window on the opposite side of the room from the doorway.

"If you need anything, our room is further left in the hallway…Goodnight."

Keira changes into the extra large T-Shirt she borrowed from Goku. She folds back the sheets on the bed and lies down, pulling the sheets back up with her. She stares at the ceiling for what seems like an eternity. She closes her eyes for a minute and reopens them with a heavy sigh. She swings her legs over the bed and stands. Keira opens her door and takes a right down the hallway. The next door she comes across is slightly a jarred. She peeks inside to see a young man sleeping, loudly, in his bed.

_This must be Goku's son, the half Sayian-half Human child._

She walks out of the hallway and into the main house. She explores the house, looking at photographs and admiring the simple décor. She walks out of the back door and climbs on top of the roof. Keira sits down and hugs her knees to her chest. She exhales, and can see her breath. She looks up at the stars, but turns back around, someone is with her.

"I figured you would be up here, watching the night sky." Echo says as she joins her daughter.

They are both silent, just watching the sky. Keira looks down at her mother.

"Why? Why wouldn't you let me attack him today?" She asks hastily.

Echo keeps her sights on above. Her eyes seem so distant. She says nothing.

"Mother, I asked-"

"Do you know how old I am?" Echo asks, cutting her off.

Keira blinks. "Eight hundred seventy two years."

Echo smiles. "Am I? I lost count after 500. I suppose it's on my record, that's how you know. I'd have figured they burned it after they exiled me."

"…They did. I stole the last copy before they could get their hands on it though."

Echo chuckles. "That's against the rules you know."

"I know. What does this have to do with my question?"

Echo ignores her. "I have lived so long. I have protected nearly every planet in the four quadrants of the solar system at least twice. I even destroyed some in my earlier days." Echo looks down at the rooftop.

"Your record states that you have destroyed nine planets, but you were pardoned for that."

"Funny how they pardoned me for annihilating millions of innocent lives, but exile me for marrying outside of our race." Echo sighs. "So is the race of the Angelicans I suppose. Anyway, I am answering your question. But it is complicated. Vegeta, your father, has done some very evil things in his past. You hate him because of what he did to me, but you must understand that you don't have that right."

"I don't have the right? I don't have the right to hate him? He took advantage of you during your cycle of weakness. You didn't even know it was him until much later. His seed produced me, and I don't have the right to hate him for that?"

"He didn't harm you. He has done nothing wrong to you. He has wronged me, that is true, but I have long past forgiven him. You must do the same. He is a good man now, a little short tempered at times, but a good man nonetheless."

"But he has done evil to me, mother! He has made me half Anglican and half Sayian. Sayians are a dead race, while no one from our planet has anything less than whole Anglican blood. He made me an outcast of our whole society!"

"He did not do that intentionally. You know that." Echo calmly states. "I cannot change the past. No one can. You can only change your future by your actions of today."

Echo looks back onto the stars, her knees pulled up to her chest, mimicking her daughter. Keira looks at her. She bravely scoots closer to her. Keira rests her head on her mother's shoulder. Echo turns and embraces her.

"I've waited a long time for you to return to me, daughter. I love you!"

When she breaks the embrace, tears swell in her eyes. Keira pulls in for another hug.

"And I have waited so long to be loved, mother!" She whispers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miles away, in the city, is Vegeta and Bulma's house. He is lying awake, next to his wife, pondering.

_I knew this would happen one day. But so soon? Fifteen years ago I made this mess, haven't I paid for it enough? Everyday I have to look into those blue eyes and remember what I did. There's no point of asking why I did it. I'll never know what came over me that night. It's really no surprise that she wants me dead. Damn! What was her name? Keira, that's it. Taken from this planet before I even had a chance to see her. She looks so mush like her mother, except for her hair, I suppose she gets that from me…._

"Vegeta, are you awake?"

Vegeta breaks his train of thought. "Uh, yes. I am awake. Is something wrong?" He answers his wife.

"No, I just…Are YOU okay?"

Vegeta smiles, and turns over to face Bulma. "I will be, I suppose. Everything will turn out fine." He reassures her. He closes his eyes and falls asleep while holding Bulma.


	4. Flash Back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlash Backxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who would think that such pathetic planet such as Namek could hold such wondrous treasure?" Frieza steps heavily through the marsh. He stops suddenly, looking down at his feet."What is it, Lord Frieza?" Dodoria anxiously questions.He cranes his fat neck to look at the spot where Frieza has fixated his gaze. He doesn't see it, but Frieza does. He can sense it without the locator. Frieza bends down slowly, wearing a smile instead of his usual frown. He stands up strait, his hands cradling the orange sphere.  
"Once I locate all of the Dragon Balls on this miserable planet, I shall be invincible! Call Zarbon and inform him that there is only one last Dragon Ball to collect." he orders.  
Dodoria rapidly nods his large pink head as he fumbles with his communicator. He clears his throat before speaking.  
"Zarbon, Lord Frieza has located the sixth Dragon Ball. Have you found the last one yet"  
He stares intensely at the communicator in his hand. The only response is a long wave of static. Dodoria waits until the static has passed before trying again.  
"Zarbon! Lord Frieza has located the sixth Dragon Ball. What is your location"  
A female voice confusingly answers through the communicator.  
"Well... his legs are in the ocean, his torso is embedded in rock, and his head is in my hands. What is **your** location?"  
Echo held the small communicator in her palm, waiting for an answer. None came. She didn't want to kill the green alien, later identified as Zarbon, but he gave her no choice. Even after explaining chaos Frieza could potentially cause using the Dragon Balls, Zarbon just laughed. Did he really not have any remorse for the innocent lives that he has, and would have continued destroying?  
Echo bends over and wipes her stained dagger clean on the bottom of her blue pant leg. She quickly sheathes it as she senses the two Sayians approaching.Goku lands softly on the ground next to her, as Vegeta slowly lands opposite of the two. Vegeta looks down at the dirt at his feet and follows the trail of blood. It leads him to a dismantled head, green in color. He grabs a fistful of hair as he lifts the head off the ground. He inspects the face before looking up at the woman before him.  
"Nice work." He smirks.  
She did not answer him, but looked almost pale in the face. He threw the head aside, not caring where it fell. Goku looks uneasy as he scans the sight. He decides to keep his comments to himself, noticing her reaction to Vegeta.  
"We talked to the villagers in the east. The village was in ruins from Frieza's attack. The survivors said he took the Dragon Ball with five yellow stars." Goku said quietly.  
He hated how the innocent people of this planet were being attacked. Until Frieza had arrived, they were a peaceful race, with no reason to fear strangers. Now half of their population was gone, and the other half severely wounded. Vegeta had no remorse for the people of Namek. He had only agreed to help keep the Dragon Balls safe from Frieza. Echo had told Goku earlier to keep a sharp eye on his Sayian brethren. 'We have just as much to lose if Vegeta uses the Dragon Balls as we do with Frieza' she had said. Goku agreed with her.  
"What's that in your hand?" Goku asked.Echo looked to the small devise, still clutched in her hand.  
"It was Zarbon's communicator. Frieza has the sixth Dragon Ball in his possession. We're running out of time!" She exclaimed.  
"Then we should not waste our time here. We need to find the last Dragon Ball before Frieza does. Your plan of teams did not work, now we'll do it my way. The three of us need to separate and search on our own." Vegeta devised.  
He boosted his energy before taking flight, leaving Goku and Echo behind.  
"Should I follow him?" He asked.  
Echo watched as Vegeta disappeared around a distant mountain.  
"No. He's right. We'll cover more ground this way... Goku?"  
"Hm?"  
Echo stares into his eyes, her facial features softening as a small smile creeps upon her face.  
"This is one hell of a first date. If we make it off of this planet alive...you owe me dinner"  
Goku nervously chuckles as he nods his head.  
The two split up, each covering opposite coast lines. Echo stays on the ground, scanning the terrain. The shore line ends at the base of a large rock formation. She effortlessly climbs the rock pile, making it to the top in a matter of minutes. She starts to climb down when she hears muffled voices from below. She begins to slowly lower herself to the levels of rocks below her. She reaches the ground and takes cover behind a large boulder. She doesn't need a formal introduction to who the two strangers are. _From Vegeta's description it must be the infamous Frieza with one of his minions_. Echo listens intensely as she spies on the enemy.  
Frieza is in mid sentence as he pauses to look over his shoulder.  
"...What is it, my lord? Do you sense something"  
Frieza shakes his head as he glares back at Dodoria.  
"The only place we haven't searched is high in the mountains. You will go there, and don't you dare return to me without the last Dragon Ball!" he orders.  
Dodoria accepts his orders and flies north at an accelerated pace.  
_The mountains? That should be where Vegeta is searching. He should be able to handle himself...But what of Frieza?_  
Echo didn't need to peer around the boulder to know he was still there. She could sense his power.  
"I know you're there. Come out and face me." Frieza calmly states.  
Panic strikes her, as she weighs her options.  
_His energy level is high, but I should be capable of stalling him until Goku arrives._  
Echo takes a deep breath before standing up, exposing herself to the enemy. Frieza inspects his competition.  
"So you are the one who killed Zarbon? I didn't expect you to be so...intoxicating." He smirks.  
"And I didn't expect the notorious Frieza, destroyer of worlds, to have such a low energy level." She shot back.  
Frieza's smile sagged slightly at the corners of his small mouth.  
"Are you disappointed?" He asks softly.  
Echo bites down on her lower lip. She knows what he is capable of, and she also knows she cannot vanquish Frieza by herself.  
Frieza looks satisfied by her reaction.  
"You are not as clueless as you lead on. Do you think your Sayain friends will come in time before I transform? You'll only need to stall me for another twenty minutes, correct?"  
"Maybe I don't need to stall you, Frieza. Maybe I can take you down myself." Echo speaks, finding her courage.  
How many enemies had she faced throughout her elongated life? None of them held the potentional of destruction like Frieza has.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frieza's laughter vibrates through her ears. Echo struggles to her feet, attempting to clear away the ruble on top of her. Being thrown into a pile of boulders was not an easy feat to bounce back from. In the beginning of the battle, Echo had the upper hand. Until, that is, when Frieza transformed into his complete form. After that, she was having difficulty concentrating on her energy beams. The few she had managed to shoot were too far off target to do any help. She had gone back to her plan of stalling Frieza until help arrived, but now the plan had changed to throw any attacks that would keep her alive.Echo pushed with all her strength on the rock that was trapping her to any oxygen. She had spent the last fifteen minutes being Frieza's rag doll, and it had taken it's toll on her strength. The boulder wouldn't budge. She was trapped.  
_If I can't get out, then he can't get in-right?_  
The rock on top of her shattered and a muscular arm reached through the remains. It grasped Echo's throat and pulled her out of the pile of ruble.  
"Giving up so easily, are we?" Frieza chuckles.  
She can't answer, as her air supply is quickly dissolved. Her vision blackens, as her struggles against the alien weaken.  
"You put her down!" A voice breaks out from behind him.  
Frieza turns to see two figures land in a fighting pose.  
"So good of you to join us, Vegeta. Congratulations on finding a stray Sayian. That ups your population to two. How nice for you"  
Frieza laughs as he tosses Echo's body to the ground. Vegeta stands his ground, glaring at his enemy, as Goku rushed over to where Echo has fallen. He takes her head into his hands and brushed the dirt from her cheeks. Her chest slowly rises and falls, with great difficultly. He stands up, eyes focused on Frieza.  
"Vegeta, take Echo someplace safe"  
_Since when do I take orders from such a low class Sayian? Who cares if the female dies?_ Vegeta thinks to himself. His eyes wander to Echo, who is lying still on the ground. Her clothing is tattered, and blood covers her face. Her biological healing power has taken into affect, as he can spot several large bruises on her legs. He looks back to Frieza, who has no physical wounds from the battle.  
"Vegeta!" Goku impatiently calls.  
Vegeta takes long strides to Echo, who is lying unconscious on the ground. He effortlessly lifts her into his arms, and looks back at Goku.  
"You're a fool to stay and fight, Kakorott"  
"Maybe I am." Goku answers solemnly.  
Vegeta takes one last look at his enemy, Frieza, before leaving the battle field.  
Vegeta heads toward the high mountains, knowing they were safe. _The people of this planet cannot live on this thin air, so we won't have to worry about villagers, and I already took care of Dordoria - that fat pink blob._ Echo starts to awaken in his arms, moaning softly. Vegeta spots a cave in the side of the mountain, and flies towards it. He puts her down on the hard stone ground as he looks out the entrance for any unexpected company. He closes his eyes and searches out for Frieza and Goku's energy.

_I can't believe that fool is still alive! Why does his power level seem higher? Perhaps I should return to find out..._ Louder moans from inside the cave break his concentration. He looks back and sees Echo holding her stomach.Vegeta looks down at his clothing and discovers he is covered in blood. Instinctively, he frisks his body for wounds but doesn't find any. _The blood must be her's, from when I carried her._ He slowly makes his way to Echo, who still hasn't opened her eyes. He kneels down and removes her hands to inspect her stomach wound.  
"Looks like the bleeding has stopped." he mumbles to himself.  
He scans the rest of her body and finds a deep gash on her thigh. He sighs heavily as he takes off his own shirt. Vegeta tears a long strip on fabric loose from his shirt and brings it to her wound. He pauses before wrapping it around her leg.  
"Cleaning it would be more beneficial before doing this." He decides.  
Vegeta leaves the cave with the ruined shirt and returns in a matter of minutes, the tattered clothing dripping wet. He kneels back down to Echo's side and presses the wet cloth to her bloodied thigh. The torn pieces of her pant leg fabric are sticking to the make shift sponge. With another heavy sigh and a roll of the eyes, Vegeta puts down the wet shirt and rips Echo's pant leg, high above the cut, but still modestly covering her.  
_Why am I doing this?_ He thinks to himself as he continues to wash out the deep cut. His mind drifts to his and Frieza's earlier discussion, when he had first come to this planet to face Frieza. It was then when he found out the truth, that it was Freiza who destroyed Vegeta's home planet._  
It wasn't enough that the Sayian race was reduced to serving under Freiza's orders, but he killed them, all of them. Spare of course myself and a few others. Now there's only me and Kakorott, who won't last long after fighting Frieza anyways. Is this the fate of my race? To be abruptly vanquished?_  
As his frantic thoughts consume him, he absently starts to wrap the strip of fabric around Echo's leg.  
_If I can't mate with another Sayian, my race is doomed!  
_His thoughts are once again interrupted by Echo, who has grasped his hands that were at her thigh, tying the fabric.Vegeta looks up from his work at Echo's face. Her eyes are opened now, but seem cloudier than usual. He tries to pull his hands away, but she tightens her grip.  
"I-I need..." Echo attempts to speak. Her words are dry, and breathy.  
"What? What do you need?" Vegeta's own deep voice asks, unsure of what to think of Echo's actions.  
Her cloudy gaze never lifts as she stares into Vegeta's shifting eyes.  
"...you." She finishes.  
He is at a lost for words. Is this the answer to his unasked question; to breed a half Sayian race? Echo is pure Angelican, and their race ranks high in power. Surely it wasn't as bad as a half human Sayian child, like Kakorott had produced. _Kakorott! Wasn't he smitten with Echo?_ Vegeta smirks as he rolls the thought in his head. _She knows who the dominant Sayian Warrior is. She doesn't want that fool Kakorott any longer, she wants me, CRAVES me!_ He looks down at Echo's searching hands. She is tugging at Vegeta, causing him to lean forward. _And who am I to deny her needs?_ He lowers his head to lock lips with Echo. Gingerly, she explores his mouth with her tongue. Vegeta enfolds Echo into his arms as he takes a more aggressive approach.  
The weather outside the cave is heating up, unknown by the two. The lower mountains are cracking under the severe power surges emitting from the coastal front. It carries on unnoticed by Echo, for being in such a weak state, and Vegeta, for being too wrapped up in his own actions. The planet Namek is slowly breaking apart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tall shadow is cast on the ground, flying at an accelerated pace. Piccolo is desperately searching to find the last two beings that Goku had ordered to evacuate the planet. It wouldn't be long before the planet would explode, and he was running out of time.  
_All is left is the coast where Goku and Freiza are fighting. And they couldn't be there. But where else? The high mountains in the east are uninhabited, so Vegeta wouldn't be there._  
Piccolo stops flying and hovers for a moment. He grunts loudly as he changes his direction from north to east.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was better than she imagined it could be. It was the best she'd felt in over a hundred years, and considering the beating she had just taken from Frieza, she deserved it._I know the circumstances are bad, but I felt him. I could feel his desire, and his deep depression that was derived from it. His spirit called out to me, and my body answered! Oh god, this is it! Oh god!_  
It was her climax, and it was long over due. Echo wanted to let the world know who was giving her such pleasure through passion. She threw her head back and shouted her lover's name.  
"...Goku!"  
And it was over as soon as she had screamed his name. The rhythm had stopped and her eyes fluttered shut.  
"What? How dare you call out for that pathetic excuse for a Sayian!" Vegeta shouted as he quickly released his embrace around her.  
Echo's eyes opened wide as her vision was clearing before her. This wasn't Goku lying before her. This was...  
"V-Vegeta?" She whispered.  
"Of course it's me! Who did you think-" He stopped short.  
They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity, when in reality it was merely a few seconds. Their stand off is interrupted by a long shadow starting from the cave entrance. Piccolo stands tall, with a look of disgust plastered to his face.  
"What are you two-? Haven't you realized that the planet is about to explode? Well come on! We only have a few minutes to make it off Namek!" Piccolo turns around, slightly ashamed on what he walked in on.  
Behind him, Vegeta and Echo dress themselves quickly and without making a sound. The three fly down toward the small space craft just below the mountains. As the launching ignition begins, Echo turns to Piccolo.  
"What about Goku?"  
"He's staying behind, still fighting Frieza. He'll make it out alive. I know he will." He answers, making sure not to make direct eye contact with her.  
Piccolo bends his head down and speaks low to Echo.  
"Are you going to tell Goku...about what happened in the cave?"  
Echo stares blankly out the small round window as the space craft enters into orbit. She cradles her small stomach and looks down toward her feet.  
"I suppose I'll have to...Now"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd Flash Backxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. PanCakes?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Keira, it's morning." Echo sings sweetly to her slumbering daughter.

However, there is no movement under the sheets. Echo narrows her eyes and cocks one eyebrow.

"Keira?" She asks, a little more firmly than before.

She tries gently shaking Keira's shoulder. Nothing. Echo shakes her head.

"I see you've developed more than that hair from your Sayian blood." She mumbles. "KEIRA!" this time shouting her name and violently shaking her.

Keira abruptly sits up and focuses on her mother sitting before her. "What? Who? Oh, it's you, mother. What time is it?"

Echo smiles, "It's breakfast time. Come on, I made pancakes!" Echo leaves the room.

Keira sits on her bed, watching her mother leave and shut the door behind her.

"Pan…Cakes?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keira makes her way down the narrow hall into the dining room where her mother, Goku, and Gohan are sitting around a circular table. There are two empty chairs. She stops and looks at her choices.

_Which is the lesser of two evils? My mother's disgusting Sayian husband, or his retched son with half human blood? _

"The chair next to Gohan is your seat, honey," Her mother sings out from the kitchen.

_Damn. I hope he doesn't talk to me at least. _

Keira takes her seat next to the empty chair and Gohan. She sits up strait and places her napkin in her lap while she patiently waits for breakfast.

"Your mother makes the BEST pancakes, just you wait! Isn't that right Gohan?"

Gohan sighs deeply, "Yeah, I guess."

Goku nervously laughs, "Well don't get too excited son! Speaking of which, Keira, have you met my son, Gohan? He's 17 yrs old and he is entering his last year of high school. Do you have high school on your planet?"

Keira looks at Gohan. His head is bowed, focusing on his empty plate. She continues to stare as she replies, "Schooling begins when an Anglican child is one year old. From then until the child is twenty is basic schooling for all Angelicans. We learn all martial art forms available, and we are taught the dimensions of each galaxy quadrant, the rise and fall of all civilizations, as well as 100,000 spoken and written languages…. Gohan, is it?"

Gohan looks up at Keira for the first time, but says nothing.

Goku is the one to speak "YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL THAT LONG JUST FOR A BASIC EDUCATION? THAT'S-"

"Pancakes!" Echo chimes in as she walks through the door with two towering plates of pancakes.

"Oh Goody!" Goku loses his train of thought and starts drooling at the sight of the food.

Echo sits down next to Keira as everyone starts to grab the pancakes. Goku and Gohan start furiously scarfing down the food at a scary accelerated pace.

Keira turns to look at her mother as she has already started cutting up the pieces of her second pancake. Keira looks at the pile of pancakes in front of her and spears one. She holds the fork eye level and examines the pancake. The others stop eating and watch her. Keira is suddenly aware that all eyes are on her. She never takes her fascination off the fork.

"It is to my understanding that a cake is a confectionary substance eaten by the lazy humans of Earth for a fattening dessert. Am I misinformed?" Keira asks, still studying the pancake before her.

Gohan grabs Keira's plate and plops a pancake on it. He proceeds to butter it, and then pour an excess amount of syrup on it. He cuts one small piece out of it, and then shoves the plate in front of her.

"Just try it." Are his only words to her.

Keira puts the speared pancake back on top of the pile, and then picks up the gooey piece of pancake. She looks at Gohan accusingly, then at her mother. Echo slightly nods her approval. Keira sighs and closes her eyes as she puts the food in her mouth.

"You have to chew it." Her mother encourages.

Keira squints her eyes more as she starts to chew the solid food in her mouth. As the chewing motion becomes more natural, she slowly opens her eyes. She swallows the last bit in her mouth. Gohan picks up his own fork, and starts eating his breakfast again. Goku follows his lead.

"You should really try it with fruit and powered sugar!" Goku exclaims in between bites.

Keira also starts to eat again, this time on her second pancake. She spears the whole pancake with her fork again. Everyone, once again, stops eating to stare at her actions. Keira shoves the whole thing in her mouth and manages a smile before she starts chewing again. Echo laughs, and starts to bring her own plate into the kitchen.

After everyone has had their fill of breakfast, Goku and Gohan make their way into the living room, and Keira walks into the kitchen to help her mother.

"Do you eat pancakes everyday?" Keira asks her mother shyly.

Echo laughs, "Well it seems to be the favorite for breakfast so I make it a few times a week."

Keira's eyes grow larger, "That was only breakfast? There are other meals as well today?"

"Don't you eat on your planet?" Gohan asks, making his presence known.

Keira is drying the plates from breakfast as she answers.

"Angelicans only eat a Jell-O-like substance in the morning. It's filled with all of the vitamins and nutrients we need for the whole day. After that, we can only drink nutrient enriched water. It's why Angelicans' bodies are the healthiest and most fit bodies in the seven different universes."

"Bummer." Gohan replies as he reaches in the refrigerator for a can of soda.

He closes the door and opens the can. He stands there drinking and sees from the corner of his eye that Keira is watching him. Seeing that Gohan noticed her, she quickly looks back to the dishwater she is draining. Careful not to look back at Gohan, she reaches for the dishtowel to dry her hands. Gohan reopens the fridge, and grabs another can of soda.

"Here. Liquid confectionary substance at it's finest." He says as he tosses the can to her.

Keira drops the dishtowel and catches the can. Gohan walks out of the kitchen. She imitates Gohan's actions and flips the tab of that can to open it. She starts to drink the fizzing liquid. Her eyes grow bigger and she starts spitting out the liquid and coughing. Echo laughs as she tends to her daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta is furiously punching a wide steel pole. As he dents the metal, his son Trunks enters the training room.

"Father, mom says to tell you breakfast is ready." Trunks says while yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Why didn't you wake me to practice this morning?"

"You're complaining?" Vegeta answers back.

"No." Trunks replies a little too quickly.

Suddenly, an idea flashes through his head, "Hey! Can we go see Gohan and his mom and dad today again? And that new girl too. What's her name again, Dad? Is she a Z Fighter too?"

Vegeta makes his last punch count as he breaks the pole in half. He turns and puts a hand on Trunk's shoulder as they walk out of the room. "Keira. Her name is Keira. And yes, we are going to see them again today."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Goku and Echo's house, Keira is outside sitting on the grass, watching Goku and Gohan train together. They attack each other first with kicks and punches, but they keep blocking each other's attack moves. They fly apart and simultaneously conjure up an array of power bombs. The opposing attacks are too big to deflect and they are both knocked off their feet. Keira laughs uncontrollably at the sight. She stops abruptly and looks towards the house. Goku stops laughing as well and notices Keira's serious look.

"What's wrong, Keira? Do you sense something?" Goku asks as he walks closer to her.

"It's an Anglican signal… They've found me." She solemnly remarks.

"Oh so you didn't mention where you were vacationing to?" Goku relaxes as he asks.

"There are no vacations during the schooling process. I left. I… I ran way." Keira stammers.

"You WHAT?" Goku asks as Keira runs inside the house.

Keira doesn't answer as she races towards her mother's location in the house. She can feel Goku and Gohan are following. She stops outside of a tall brown door, with a strong white light seeping through the cracks. Keira presses her ear against the door to hear. Goku and Gohan do the same when they approach the door. It does no good however, because the voice they hear is not speaking English.

"We have warned you of the repercussions, Echo Moon. You were not to be in any contact with Keira after her birth." The voice booms.

"You cannot deny me my daughter! She wanted to know who I am, but you denied her the proper information she requested." Echo strikes back.

"You don't have any rights to her. You have committed the most heinous crime in producing offspring with another alien race! You should be grateful we allowed her life and brought her up as a whole Anglican!"

"Grateful? Grateful to have my child taken away from me, for you to raise her so that she feels like a mutt amongst her own people? I don't think so!"

"Despite how you feel, you have offended the consol in breaking the agreement. If you value your life, you must return Keira to her home planet IMMEDIATELY!"

Echo is silent for a moment, then stands up strait and firmly states, "She IS on her home planet. And to assure that she has the free will to be anywhere she desires, I accept the repercussions."

"What are they saying? It sounds like nonsense talk!" Goku complains.

"Dad, it must be the Anglican language." Gohan explains.

"Oh no…. MOTHER DON'T!" Keira screams with tears in her eyes as she burst through the door.

It's too late however. By the time Keira is through the door, her mother has collapsed on the floor. Keira stops in her tracks, while Goku rushes to his wife's side. Gohan stops in the doorway, behind Keira.

Echo turns her head to face Goku at her side and weakly says, "Please…Take care of her…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. School In Session

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Life carried on without Echo, though solemly. To honor her one last time, the Z Fighters gather in remorse.

"To the wife I had and always will love;" Goku starts. "I have gathered our friends and family so that they might properly say goodbye to you. We all miss you."

His eyes are bloodshot, and his words are shaky. He stands aside as Keira slowly walks in front of the group, her head hung low.

"To the mother I barely begun to know; you sacrificed your perfect life to ensure I had a happy one. I will not disappoint you, I will live on, because of your brave actions…." Keira tried to speak while sobbing.

Gohan stops her speech and reaches his arm around her. They walk off together in the woods, leaving the others and their separate goodbyes. When they are out of sight, they sit together beneath a huge tree. For a while, they say nothing to each other.

"…Thank you." Keira finally says.

Gohan pauses for a moment and looks down to the ground "I was very young when my mother passed away… So I guess… I know what you're going through."

"Was she a good person…your mother?" Keira whispers.

Gohan swallows a lump in his throat before answering.

"I don't remember too much about her…but I remember her smiling. It was beautiful."

Keira wraps her arms around him, nuzzling her head between his neck and shoulder. Gohan hugs her back, not hiding his own tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keira stays on Earth, living with Goku and Gohan. The more time she spends with the two Sayians, the happier she feels. She laughs freely with her new family, but every night she sneaks onto the rooftop and grazes at the stars solemnly.

Goku spends his days grieving at the family graveyard. Most days, he can't even bare looking at Keira. She reminds him so much of the wife he just lost. Everyday holds the same events. Goku wakes up late, eats a big meal, and leaves the house for countless hours.

Vegeta takes a different approach to deal with this lost. He trains. Harder than usual even, but not pressuring his young son to join him. He finds blowing up steel can take his mind momentarily off of the woman whom he has lost forever. The passion that they once shared, though it was only a brief moment, will never happen again. The way she looked at him with desire and need. The way her slightly parted, soft lips felt against his rough, fully open mouth…then is was back to blowing things up.

Bulma, recognizing her husband's strange grief, spends her days cleaning the house and baking… a lot.

Keira and Gohan spend their days together. They don't talk about Echo much, but more of Keira's home planet. One evening, Gohan is sorting through his clothes when Keira enters his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She asks him.

"I'm laying out what I'm going to wear this week for school." He replies, not looking up.

"You're going away for school already?" Keira sadly asks.

Gohan looks up, "Don't worry, I go to school in the morning, then come home in the afternoon. I'll only be gone for about six or seven hours a day."

Keira nods and says goodnight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's 6:30am the next day, and Gohan has just finished six bowls of cereal. He glances at his watch. He swallows the food in his mouth as he stands up. He jogs down the hallway to his father's bedroom door.

"Dad, I'm going to school now!" Gohan shouts as he pounds on the door. His only response is an incoherent mumble.

He walks down the hall towards Keira's room and knocks as he enters.

"Keira? You up?" But no one is there. The bed is made and looks untouched. Gohan turns around to walk out.

_She must be training early today. How she can live here a week and keep this room looking the same as it did before she came, is beyond me. Oh well, better get going so I'm not late!_

Gohan runs out the door, clutching his schoolbooks, and flies above the clouds as he makes his way to his school. He has many miles to fly before he even reaches Vegeta's house.

"Knock knock, anybody up?" He says as he pushes the front door open.

"Gohan! We're in the dining room, come on in!" Bulma's voice is heard.

Gohan makes his way through the big house to the dining room where he sees Trunks gorging on breakfast.

"Come on Trunks, or we're be late for school! That's not an impression you want to make for your first day in high school."

"I'm eating as fast as I can!" Trunks exclaims through mouthfuls of food.

Minutes later the two are flying above the clouds on their way to school. They come down a block before the schoolyard, as not to be seen by the others. They start walking the rest of the way.

"Where is Keira? Doesn't she go to school too?" Trunks asks.

"No, she doesn't go to our school. She goes to a special school." Gohan tries to explain.

"Well, I'm special too," Trunks disappointingly mumbles under his breath.

When the two get to the school, they head off in different directions for their classes. Gohan makes it to his first class with a few minutes to spare. He sits down at an empty seat and exhales. He begins to get out his study book to prepare.

"GOHAN!" A voice startles him, "Gohan why didn't you call me this summer? Where were you for those months!"

"Oh, hi Videl." Gohan shyly greets as he picks up his books he dropped.

"That's all I get from you? You better have an explanation for why-"

"All right class, settle down. It's time for our very first lesson, I know you're all thrilled." The teacher half-heartedly says as he enters the classroom.

Videl sits next to Gohan and mouths "later" to him. Gohan nervously gulps.

"Uh, before we start today's lesson, we have another new student." The teacher says as he scrolls down the piece of paper to read the information. "Uh, says here that she scored the same score as our own genius Gohan on her introductory exam. Hmmm impressive. Her name is… Ah yes, Keira. Keira Moon. Miss Moon please enter the classroom."

Keira enters the classroom wearing a typical school uniform, her hair held in a red bow. She fixates her eyes on Gohan and sits behind him.

"What are you-" Gohan tries, but is interrupted.

"Please turn around in your seat Gohan, as our lesson is in progress."

An hour later, the bell rings. The class starts to stand to leave for the next class. Gohan turns around to confront Keira, but she is already gone. Gohan walks towards the door to catch her but is stopped by an angry Videl.

"Not so fast, mister! I want an explanation on my way to class. What do you have next?"

Gohan sighs. "Gym."

"Good, so do I." Videl firmly takes Gohan's arm as they walk through the hallway.

By the time they reach the gym, Gohan has condensed the story of his stepsister. He turns to Videl, "So you see, I've been really busy this summer. I'm sorry I didn't call you when I came back from training, but then Keira showed up and my step mother-"

"Don't say it Gohan! I had no idea that's what happened! I am so sorry!" Videl exclaims. "I'll see you after we change for gym!"

A few minutes later, both the boys and girls start emerging from their locker rooms onto the gym floor. They meet in the middle where the gym teacher is standing, whistle in one hand, clipboard in the other. Videl sits next to Gohan as they listen to the gym teacher go through attendance.

"...Herbert Ross? Okay. Videl Satan? Okay. John Turnbuckle? Okay. Luke Zech? Okay. That leaves the new meat, Keira Moon? Keira Moon? Come on I don't make up the names, is there a Keira Moon present?"

"I'm here." Calls a voice from the locker room. Keira slowly walks out. She looks uncomfortable in her extra large dull red T-Shirt, and gray shorts.

'Well come on then Miss Moon, and if you're ever tardy again you'll be in detention."

Keira walks over to the circle of students and sits down, not too close to anybody. After the gym teacher goes through the standard rules of gym class, she looks over her checklist.

"Okay…that covers everything I guess." She glances as the wall clock. "Looks like you all have about ten minutes of free time. There's basket balls in that bin over there, and lots of free space in the left corner of the gym."

Everyone stands up. Half of the class starts to shoot hoops, while most of the other half stand around and talk to each other. Keira, Gohan, and Videl go to the left corner of the gym to talk privately.

"You didn't tell me you were planning on enrolling to this school!" Gohan starts.

"It was your father's idea. It's not my fault that he didn't share his idea with you. Besides, I told you, I can't go back to my Anglican school; this is the only substitute there is. So who's the girl?"

Gohan blinks. "This? This is Videl. She's my…friend."

Keira lets out a short snort and smiles. She quickly changes her expression. "I challenge you."

Gohan is taken aback. "You what? No, we can't fight here. Besides, no one knows about Sayians or power levels, or anything like that." Gohan nods towards Videl "Except her."

"Fine." Keira steps back, "We'll only use martial arts, not power. Now… FIGHT ME!"

Videl slowly backs away as Gohan gets into a starting position. She heads for the bleachers.

_I'll just make this quick, and maybe no one will notice us. _ He thinks to himself.

Keira runs towards him. Gohan anticipates a kick and positions himself to catch her leg. She darts around him and grabs his torso. She lifts him off of the ground, but he swivels in her grip and he crashes her to the floor. The commotion has some people interested, as they flock to join Videl on the bleachers. Gohan and Keira continue their fight without noticing the onlookers. Keira does a series of punches, but Gohan has blocked all of them. Gohan swings his right leg to the other side of Keira kneecaps and she falls to the floor. As she is on her back, she lunges her self to connect her feet with his stomach. He goes down for a second, as they both bounce back up. They stare at each other for a few seconds before they run at each other. Gohan brings up his left leg for a high kick, as Keira puts all of her strength into a right hand punch. The bell rings. Keira catches his leg, as Gohan catches her fist. They stay locked on to one another, breathing heavily. The audience that has been watching, ignores the bell and waits for another move.

"That was the bell people! Go to class!" The gym teacher runs over to the crowd. "Except Keira and Gohan, you two, go to the Principal's office! There is no fighting on school grounds!" She says, as she pushes the two apart.

"But they weren't-" Videl tries to explain.

"Miss Satan, do you want detention as well? I'm sure your FATHER wouldn't like the idea of his little girl involved with these two hooligans."

Videl looks at Gohan, then the floor. "Yes Ma'am". Then runs out of the door for her next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am so disappointed in the both of you! The two smartest students in this school, fighting on school grounds. Why?" The principal inquires at the two of them in his office. He looks at Gohan and lowers his voice.

"Was it because you felt threatened by her? That SHE would become the valedictorian this graduating year?"

Just then the door opens. Goku, followed by Vegeta, come through the door.

"Why did you call HIM?" Keira demands.

"Well, on your records here it says he is your father. When this sort of thing happens in school, it is customary that we phone the students' parents." The principal answers humorously.

Keira just glares at her father. Gohan looks at her, and then turns his attention to the principal.

"Sir, is this a permanent removal from school?"

"Hmm? Oh. Well, I suppose since you two are such bright kids, I'll just release you from school early today without being expelled. So long as you both don't get into any more trouble this school year."

"Oh no sir, I promise I won't get into any more trouble. Thank you sir!" Gohan repeated says as they all walk out of the door.

"Wow Gohan, I never thought I'd get a call from school saying you were getting into a fight, that's for sure!" Goku jokingly tells his son.

The four walk out of the building in almost complete silence.

Goku looks at Vegeta, who is fixated on his own daughter, who is staring at the ground. "Um… Keira, both your father and I flew here to get you guys, because that's the fastest way. You can fly right?"

Keira lets out a deep sigh.

"No. Angelicans can't fly. We weren't made to do that function. Unless I sprout wings, I'm Earth bound."

"We don't have a vehicle. Let me carry you home." Vegeta angrily suggests.

"No. I rather walk. I don't depend on ANYBODY but myself."

Goku stops walking. "Uh… It's a pretty far walk to the house, would you let ME carry you home? Or Gohan?"

Keira keeps walking. "No."

Goku starts walking again to catch up with Keira. "Well, I guess I understand… Well, I have a nimbus cloud you can ride if you're pure of heart!"

Keira rolls her eyes. "Too bad I'm not pure of heart." Another sigh. "Go ahead without me. I'm fine walking by myself. It won't be any strain for me."

"Well, if it's what you want…" Goku and Gohan reluctantly fly off towards home.

Keira turns around, facing Vegeta. "You can go too. I told you, I don't need anybody!" She turns back around and starts walking again.

Vegeta follows. He follows for the next six and a half hours until they reach the house. Keira opens the door to the small home and looks back at her father. She gives a disgusted look, and shuts the door. Vegeta flies off to his own home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Strike Two

A/N

KyLewin, thank you so much for reviewing! Your tips really came in handy while doing the last look over before posting. (You are so right about the Jello/gelatin reference, oops!)  
Well, I hope other readers will review and tell me what they think about this story! I would post more often if I had the motivation!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NOTHING! Why is it we have NOTHING to eat?" Gohan yells as he frankly searches the fridge.

He turns around and opens the cupboard door. He carelessly throws empty cereal boxes behind him, not looking where they fall.

"OW!" Goku reacts as he rubs his head.

Gohan turns around. "Oh sorry dad. I can't find any breakfast food! I can't find any food at all!"

Goku looks in the bottom cupboard. "Hmm… Echo always did the shopping… Guess I'll have to do it now… Umm... Here!" Goku throws his son a granola bar.

"THIS? This tiny bar is supposed to satisfy my hunger? Guess I'll be eating an even bigger lunch today" He says as he unwraps the bar. "I better go get Keira."

Goku sits down at the table. "Oh she's gone."

"What do you mean she's GONE?" Gohan asks.

Goku stares at the tabletop. "I woke up early just to see if I could give her a lift to school today, but she was gone. I guess she must have walked… I think she gets her stubbornness from Vegeta."

Gohan rolls his eyes and heads out the door. "I've got to pick up Trunks on the way to school, hopefully I'll spot her on the way! Bye dad! BUY FOOD!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keira is walking down the deserted highway, her backpack slung over her right shoulder. She looks up ahead and can see the big city she's approaching.

_If I don't pick up the pace, I'll be late! Why can I never make it to school on time?_ She silently curses herself.

She lowers her head and continues to walk. A low noise is quickly catching up with her from behind. She rolls her eyes as she moves onto the gravel, leaving the road empty for the vehicle that's speeding down the highway. To her annoyance, the vehicle starts to slow its acceleration as it gets closer. She doesn't turn around, but begins to walk slightly faster. Sure enough the small vehicle has slowed enough to drive next to Keira at her walking pace.

"Hey sweetheart…I like the uniform. Need a lift?"

Keira stops and drops her backpack. She places her hands at her side and starts to concentrate her energy. The stranger stops his bike at amazement, but not from the burning balls of energy at her side.

"You're Vegeta's kid!" The young man yells.

Keira stops her attack.

"How do you know my father? Who are you?" She demands.

"I'm a friend of Goku's! My name is Yamcha. Don't you remember me from the picnic and-"

"Oh yeah. I suppose you do look familiar." She quickly interrupts. "But I have no time to chat, Yamcha. Perhaps you can try to hit on some other underage girl. Goodbye."

She picks up her backpack and begins to walk forward.

"Hey, wait! You want a ride? To school, I mean."

Keira stops again, and mentally calculates the distance she'll have to cover in a short amount of time. She sighs heavily. She looks to the scooter Yamcha is on.

"Where am I to sit?" She asks skeptically.

Yamcha scoots up a bit, then twists his arm back to pat the seat behind him.

"You'll never make it to school on time walking. Come on, Keira." He encourages.

She blushes at the sound of her own name. She tries to hide it by hurrying onto the scooter. She slings her backpack over both shoulders and looks to her sides for something to grasp.

"Hold on!" He warns as he starts to accelerate.

Without thinking, she wraps her arms around Yamcha's torso. They speed off toward town.

They reach the school in a matter of minutes. He stops in front of the school, where some students are still scattered across the lawn, socoializing. They raise their heads at the sound of the dying motor.

"Told you I could get you here fast!" Yamcha beams.

Keira unsteadily mounts off the scooter. She stands on the sidewalk, next to Yamcha and his vehicle.

"Yeah, well…thanks!"

She leans in and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. She readjusts her backpack, then runs to the doors of the school. Yamcha sits still, a hand over the cheek that was kissed. He snaps out of his daze and waves to Keira, who has just opened the door.

"Yeah…no problem." He tells an absent Keira.

He revs up the engine and speeds down the road, a huge smile plastered to his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan and Trunks make it to the city, the whole trip together in silence. When they start walking the rest of the way to school, Trunk's curiosity takes the better of him.

"Is it true you beat up Keira?" He asks in one breath.

Gohan stops walking and looks at Trunks. "What? No!"

"Oh."

They start walking again.

"Well, did she beat YOU up?"

Gohan widens his eyes. "Where are you getting this stuff from?"

"They're just the rumors…."

They reach the school doors. Gohan waves his hand goodbye as he dashes to his class.

_I hope she made it to school all right…_

Gohan enters his classroom and finds Keira, sitting in the seat behind his. He sits down at his own chair, and swings around to face her.

"When did you leave for school?"

"Shortly after I came home."

Before he can ask another question, the teacher walks in the room.

"Okay students, let's take our seats." He drones as he ushers in the rest of the students. "Alright, now you've all been assigned to your text books. Please open them to page 55. Keira?"

Keira looks up. "Yes, sir?"

"Please read the first page out loud to the class."

A look of panic strikes her face. She stares blankly at the book.

"Miss Moon! Please read on page 55 out LOUD to the class!"

Some of the students start to giggle behind her. She looks over to Gohan, who can see her panic. Her face smoothly transforms into calmness as she looks back to the book.

"No."

The teacher looks up. "What was that?"

Keira looks at his face directly this time. "I said, NO!"

His face begins to turn red with fury. "Miss Moon, this isn't an option, please read on page 55 or FAIL this semester!" he threatens.

Keira stands up. "Then fail me." She challenges.

Without uttering a word, the teacher stands and points to the door. Keira picks up her books and heads for the principal's office. She passes a classroom with the door still open. She looks in as she walks by with curiosity. She sees Trunks sitting in the back row. He is leaned back, with his feet on his desk, looking utterly bored. He suddenly straitens up and turns his heads to look at Keira. She narrows her eyes as she passes out of his sight. As she turns the next corner, she enters the principal's office. He looks almost surprised to see her.

Twenty minutes later, Vegeta signs her out of school. Vegeta, Keira, and the principal walk out of the school together. Keira walks behind them.

"I really hope you will talk with you daughter, sir. As long as she does good work in her Science class from now on, she won't fail. However, if she is sent to me one more time this semester, she will be suspended." The principal turns to look at Keira, and continues talking to Vegeta. "I don't think she wants that on her permanent record. On her oral introductory exam, she scored perfect! She has a bright future in stored for her if she could just controlled her attitude."

Vegeta suddenly shows interest in what he is saying. "Her exam was oral? As in someone read the questions to her?"

The principal is taken aback. "Well… Yes. But I don't see why-"

"My daughter will not be in your office again for bad behavior."

The two leave the school building, walking in silence. They walk a little ways down the street when Keira turns around to face her father.

"Are you planning on following me the whole way again?" She demands.

"You can't read, can you?" He calmly asks.

Keira widens her eyes. "Of COURSE I can read! I know over 50,000 spoken and written languages. I am NOT illiterate!" She turns back around and starts walking, faster than before.

Three hours later, a rusty car pulls over on the side of the road where Keira and Vegeta are walking. Goku steps out.

"Hey kiddo! Spent a few hours and got this hunk of junk fixed. Gohan called me from school. Figured you would need a ride home."

Keira looks around Goku to the rusted, obviously outdated machinery.

"No thanks. I told you before, I don't need anybody."

Goku puts his right arm behind his head and starts nervously laughing. "Yeah well, I know that. I was just hoping you would help ME go grocery shopping. What do you say?"

Keira looks up to Goku. "Well…" She sighs. "I guess I could help you." She heads toward the vehicle.

"Oh, ah... Vegeta, you're welcomed to come with us!"

Vegeta watches Keira enter the vehicle. "No. I just wanted to see that my daughter arrived home safely."

Goku looks back at Keira and the car. "Well, she'll be alright with me. We're just going to pick up some food and go back home."

Vegeta nods. Then he walks towards the vehicle. He taps on the glass. Keira pushes a button and the shield goes down.

"What?" She coldly asks.

"Tomorrow is a weekend. You don't have school. Be at my house by 8am. We're going to train."

Keira opens her mouth to protest, but Vegeta flies away before she can. Goku gets in the car and starts the engine. They drive toward the nearest town.

They enter a small store, and Goku makes his way to the candy isle. Keira stops dead in her tracks. She is in awe of the many rows of various food. Goku grabs a cart and calls out for her. She picks up the pace and follows him.

"Hmm this one has peanuts, but this one has a caramel filling. We should get them both!" Goku decides out loud, clutches two candy bars. "What do think of the dark chocolate, Keira?"

She is looking over the other rows of candy bars, and without looking up asks, "What are the ingredients?"

Goku turns the bar around and starts stammering through the ingredients. "Um… Sugar, Sucrose, Fructrose, Glucose, Confectionary-"

"Right, so… Sugar. What else?"

"Oh okay… cocoa… and umm…. Red dye number-"

Keira looks up. "Goku, that doesn't sound very healthy. Are all these candy bars like that?"

Goku nods. "That's what makes them so good!"

She sighs heavily. "Listen Goku, we need items from the food pyramid. So we need bread and grains."

"Isle 3!" Chirps Goku.

"All right. We need dairy. So… milk? And cheese?"

"Last Isle!"

Keira laughs as Goku races down the isle and returns in seconds, with the food she named off. "Okay. Now we need meat."

Goku's eyes light up, but he doesn't race away. "We can go…Fishing!"

Keira tilts her head. "O…kay? Well there are a few more items we should pick up."

As Keira is helping Goku unload the groceries into the vehicle, she shyly asks a question. "Goku? Was that an exchange of currency?"

Goku looks up, confused.

"When the pimple infested young man scanned our items and you handed him green paper. Was that an exchange of currency?"

"Ohhh! You mean when I paid him with my money?" Goku asks as he shuts the trunk.

They step into the vehicle and Goku starts the engine.

"Money. Currency. I believe they are the same thing. So you… Purchased that food?"

Goku focuses on the road. "Yeah, how else would we have gotten it? Good thing coming in second in the World Tournament a couple years ago pays the bills, huh?"

"Oh well, on my planet we don't need to purchase our food. It's just given to us… What's a World Tournament?"

Goku unwraps a candy bar and starts chewing on it. He tosses another one to Keira. "There's a junk food part of that pyramid too, you know! As from what I can tell, if you had to pay for that food you eat on your planet, no one would buy it. And The WT is a contest the people of Earth participate to see who is the strongest. You know Gohan's friend Videl, right? Her dad is the champion."

"Wow. He must be strong." She says as she carefully unwraps the candy bar.

"Not really."

They land home safely to find that Gohan is already home from school. He starts to grab every bag in the trunk of the car. The three of them eat four bowls of rice, two cold cut subs, and two bowls of pudding each.

Goku looks down at the empty bowls. "I wish I knew how to cook…like her." And he excuses himself from the table.

Gohan and Keira start clearing off the table.

"Keira-" He starts.

"Don't." She finishes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Doughnut Disaster

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whispers. She can't make out exactly what they're saying, but as she walks past, they look at her and whisper. She's in a crowded room, but she feels so alone. All eyes are on her. Accusing eyes. Telling her she is different without saying a word. She sheds painful tears, but they take no pity on her.

"Keira, WAKE UP!" A sleepy Gohan tries his luck a third time.

She is huddled in a ball. She faintly hears her name. No, no one would bother remembering her real name. She is the Half Child, and always will be.

"I give up. YOU try."

Try what? It almost sounds like the whispers are forming real words. _No. Don't listen. Any words spoken will only hurt you. Just don't listen._

"…Keira …"

She looks up. She definitely heard it that time. Tears stain her face. She feels something. An embrace. Is this a hug? Is someone hugging her? Who? _It doesn't matter! Hug back! Embrace them before they leave you! _The faces fade away. The room brightens.

"Shhh Keira."

She opens her eyes. She's in a different room, on a different planet. _I'm on Earth,_ she thinks. She can still feel the embrace from her dream. She smiles and hugs tighter… _Tighter?_ She's hugging someone. Keira moves back to face her father.

"Wh…Wh…What are you…What are you doing?" She stammers.

Vegeta wipes the last of her tears away. "You were crying."

Keira backs up to the head of her bed and wipes her sleeve on her face to remove any more tears. She stares at her father for a minute, neither of them talk.

Vegeta breaks the silence. "Bulma brought breakfast. Better come out before that fool Goku eats all the doughnuts."

Vegeta gets up from the bed and heads toward the door. He stops in the doorframe. He takes a deep breath.

"I…I'm…" he takes another deep breath. "I'm sorry." He walks out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keira walks through the hallway and into the kitchen where a crowd is seated at the table. They seem to be having a good time, laughing and eating. Vegeta is sitting next to his son Trunks, talking to him about his training. Bulma is sitting next to Vegeta, talking to Goku and laughing. Gohan is sitting next to Videl and Goku. There is an empty seat wedged between Videl and Trunks. Vegeta looks up from his conversation and sees Keira standing in the doorway of the dining room. Trunks looks over to see what his father is staring at.

"Hey Keira! I made sure to put your seat next to me! Sit down! I even saved you a chocolate doughnut!" Trunks blurts out.

Hearing Trunks, everyone looks at Keira, who is reluctantly making her way to the table. She sits down and Trunks hands her a plate with a chocolate doughnut, glazed with more chocolate. She picks up a fork.

"No, you don't eat a doughnut with a fork! You just grab it and shove it in your mouth!" Trunks says as he demonstrates.

"Well if I use a fork then I won't look as disgusting as you do right now." Keira says, coldly.

Trunks looks a little discouraged, but tries his luck again. "Are you going to train with me and Dad today?"

Keira finishes her first doughnut and reaches for a new one, this time with colored sprinkles on it.

"Oh that one's the best! With all the cool colors on it!" Trunks observes her choice.

She stares at the doughnut, but doesn't start eating it. "So you think this one is special?"

"Umm… I guess so."

"It's special because it's colored and therefore beautiful?"

"Well… It's just a doughnut, but sure, I guess it's… beautiful."

"It's beautiful so it's better than the other unsprinkled doughnuts?"

The conversation has everyone's attention now.

"Umm…yes…"

"Because the other doughnuts are boring compared to this one, with its bright colored sprinkles? Is that what you're saying?"

Trunks thinks for a moment, a little confused. "…Yes?"

Keira sighs deeply. She then leaves the table. They all watch her go. Then their stares go to Trunks, who has started eating the sprinkled doughnut left behind.

"…What? We were just talking about doughnuts!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keira is back in her bedroom, staring out the small window. She can see a bird feeder from there.

_It looks almost exactly like this house _she thinks to herself.

A blue bird, with red feathers on its tail lands on the feeder and starts chirping. Just then, there is a soft knocking on the door. She decides to ignore it.

"Keira? I brought some doughnuts… In case you were still hungry." Goku awkwardly explains to the door.

Keira half smiles. She gets up and opens the door. Goku is standing there alone, with a plate piled with a variety of doughnuts (none sprinkled). They both sit on the bed Indian style across from each other with the plate between them. Keira picks up two, one in each hand, and alternates every bite. Goku chuckles.

"So… You know... it may not be such a bad idea training with Vegeta." Goku starts. He quickly adds, "I know you don't want anything to do with him, but he is looking out for your best interests. Sayians need to channel out their energies through fighting. And no one trains more than Vegeta."

Keira pauses from her breakfast. "You know he only trains that much so he can be stronger than you. So that he can beat you." And she starts eating again.

Goku looks down at the bed. "Yeah I know… Your dad and I have… history… Well, are you going to train with him today?"

"I rather not physically train today, Goku. Anglicans typically use more power attacks then martial arts. We're taught basic techniques, but it's more of a lesson in martial arts theory."

"Oh. I didn't know that. I suppose I should have, but your mother didn't like talking about her home planet." Goku looks at Keira, who is finishing the last bit of food on the plate. "You look a lot like her, you know?" He adds sadly. He snaps out of it. "Well! I'll go tell the others you won't be training today… However, you're going to miss an awful lot of fun!"

After many pleads and sad puppy dog faces, Keira agrees to come along with the group. They reach a small-unpopulated island, where she meets an old man named Mater Roshi. There, they break off in small groups. Vegeta begins basic combat fighting with Trunks, as Goku and Gohan do the same, and Videl is off to the side receiving help from Master Roshi to fly. Bulma searches through her purse until she finds a small tablet. She pushes a button on it, and instantly a blanket is spread out in the sun, complete with a radio, pillow, sunglasses, and timer.

"Bulma, what's all this for?" Keira asks.

"Oh it's to tan. I'm much to pale... You should try tanning too dear."

"You mean you actually WANT to get burned by the sun?"

Keira shakes her head and walks off to be by herself. She reaches the other side of the island, on the beachfront. She wades out into the shallow water. Keira closes her eyes as the waves rush towards her. The waves become higher and higher, until they completely wash over her head. Keira does not move however. She focuses harder as the next huge wave approaches. She then opens her huge, now burning red eyes. As the wave comes crashing down over her head, the water splits into two parts, completely missing her. A small circle around her feet has been cleared away so that only dry sand is there. The circle become larger as the waves become bigger. The sky is black, as the wind is picking up force. Still her surrounding circle grows larger until she reaches her hands over her head, palms facing the open ocean. The water tints darker. Keira releases a scream, long and loud. It holds sorrow, pain, suffering, but most of all, POWER. The sea becomes calm, and the skies return blue, as the ocean loses its deep color. Keira walks back to shore.

Everyone has gathered to her side of the island. They have witnessed it all. A palm tree has fallen from the storm Keira has just conjured up. She looks at the crowd of astonished faces, then the tree. She walks up the master Roshi and slightly bows before him.

"My deepest apologies for the tree."

"Th…That's… That's okay!" He stammers.

Keira excuses herself and walks back to the small shack alone.

The rest of the group stands on the shore, dumbfounded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next month, a monotonous series of events happen. Keira disappears during the night to walk alone to school. She does considerably well, even in her science class. She doesn't talk to the other students, not even Gohan during school hours. Gohan figures it's because she doesn't want to be in any more trouble. He doesn't push the subject matter much, because he can't afford another occurrence like on the first day of school to go on his permanent record.

Keira continues to have as little contact with her father, and Trunks, as much as possible. She refuses to give either one of them a chance.

One Sunday afternoon, Vegeta stops over to talk with Keira.

"I want you to know that there is more than enough room in mine and Bulma's house for you to stay there. It's closer to your school, so you wouldn't have to walk as far."

Keira looks up from her book. It's red worn leather, with flaking golden writing on it. The title on the front is in Anglican, but underneath, in small flaking silver lettering, reads "Earth- The English Language".

"…I'm content where I am for right now… But…Umm… Thank you." And returns to her book.

For the next three weeks, that is the only words exchanged between Keira and her father, Vegeta.


	9. Reunited

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's dusk in the city. Small businesses are just opening up for the day. Keira is alone walking the streets. She enters a small coffee diner. The bells on the door jingle as the door is opened, and fall closed. She makes her way to the bar stools. She sits down and waits. A plump older woman comes out from the kitchen. She leans back on her wide hip.

"Hey honey, how's school for you?" She asks in a thick southern accent.

"Just fine Marie. What are your specials today?" She beams a wide smile.

Marie scratches her head. "I haven't decided yet. What do you reckon they should be?"

Keira's smile broadens. "You know that I'm fond of your poached eggs served over thick French toast, smothered in butter and syrup."

Marie shakes her head. "And YOU know that's been the special for a week strait now. My other customers are starting to complain. Pick something else for today, Honey."

Keira thinks hard. "Hmm… How about a pancake bacon sandwich, with a side of hash browns?"

Marie laughs. "Woo girl, you think of the craziest things! All right, one special coming up."

"Oh, but Marie-" she starts.

"I know honey, I know. Load up the plate. You sure do eat a lot for a little girl. One extra loaded special coming up!"

"Make that two." Comes a hoarse voice from the doorway.

Marie stops laughing and focusing on the stranger who just entered, without making the bells stir.

"You sure you want that extra loaded? My girl here can really eat, you know. It may be too much for-"

"It'll be fine." He snaps.

Marie shrugs and makes her way into the kitchen. Vegeta takes the stool next to Keira.

"You followed me?" she calmly accuses.

"Yes. I did."

"Why? I can take care of myself. I'm not weak; I can defend myself against anyone or anything that crosses my path. I don't see why you had to follow me this morning." She angrily rambles.

Marie comes out with two pitchers of orange juice, and two glasses. "Comes with the meal, help yourself." She says as she places Vegeta's glass in front of him. She turns and goes back into the kitchen.

"I didn't follow you to make sure you made it to school in one piece." Vegeta drinks his first glass of orange juice in one gulp. "I followed you so we could have breakfast together." Vegeta says as he pours himself another glass.

"Oh… I see." Keira quietly answers as she sips her own juice.

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Vegeta sighs deeply.

"This was Bulma's idea, for us to have breakfast together. She thinks that if we eat a meal together, we'll get along. Family unity is important to her. At least, that's what she told me." Vegeta rolls his eyes as he explains.

Keira pours another glass, but doesn't start drinking it. "Why have you married her? True, she seems nice and all, but she IS a human. The weakest species of this galaxy, and definitely the laziest."

"You're right about humans being weak." Vegeta sighs again. "But how can I leave this planet? Where would I go? Besides, she seemed like the perfect match for me. Doesn't question much, she's pretty to look at, and she did bore me a son."

"Is that you look for in a soul mate? A pretty woman who can breed your dying race?"

Before he can retort, Marie comes in, wheeling a cart behind her. On the cart are two big plates, piles high with pancakes, bacon, and hash browns. She struggles to place each plate before to two.

"Enjoy!" She says while wiping her brow.

Without saying a word, Vegeta dives into his food. He eats his food while his eyes are fixated on Keira. She has started her breakfast as well, her eyes locked on his. Vegeta has started eating his third pancake, as Keira is only on her first layer of bacon before her third pancake. She shoves the remaining bacon in her mouth and stuffs the pancake in there too. She and Vegeta are now on their own third layer of bacon.

Realizing Keira is attempting to finish before him, Vegeta starts eating even faster. A minute later, both plates are cleared. Keira and Vegeta slowly chew the last morsel in their own mouths. Once both have swallowed their breakfast, they stare at the pitchers before each other. Keira grabs hers and starts guzzling. They both slam the empty pitchers on the counter. They stare at each other, breathing heavily.

"WOW!" Exclaims Marie, who has been watching the show.

Keira looks over at Marie, but then focuses on the clock behind her. She mumbles something about "...always late for school..." and starts digging in her backpack.

Vegeta slams a wad of money on the countertop.

"For the two meals and an extra tip." He grumbles.

Keira stops digging in her bag. She fixates on her father as she zips the pocket back up. She slings a strap over her right shoulder. She stands up.

"Thanks, Marie." She says, a little too harsh, but her gaze is still on Vegeta.

She walks out of the coffee diner and jogs down the road towards school. Vegeta watches through the big glass windows until she is out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keira makes her way through the crowd of students on her way to her locker, once in school. Her mind is buzzing with fury as she exchanges her history book for her physics book. As she slams the locker door, a young man is leaning on her neighbor's locker, looking strait at Keira.

"Can I…help you?" She angrily asks.

"Tsk Tsk. A little taste of freedom and you forget about your friends."

Keira looks at the young man a little closer. He is an inch or so taller than herself. He has dark blue hair, which isn't styled spiked like the other boys in school. It comes down to his ears. His eyes are the same color as his hair, giving him an unique appearance.

"Here, let me carry those for you." He reaches for her books.

As his hand extends, his palm is shown. There seems to be a birthmark, the shape of a single feathered wing, on it. She gasps.

_The mark of an Anglican! _

"Christian! What are you doing on this planet?" She exclaims.

The young man takes his hand back and runs it through his silky hair. He wears a smile on his face handsomely, as some of the passing girls have noticed.

"The question isn't why I'M here, because that answer is simple; to see you. The real question is why are YOU here?"

"I came here to live with my mother, and destroy my father. Why else would I intentionally travel here?"

"Ah, your mother. Well, you're not doing too much LIVING with her are you?"

Keira bows her head in grief. If Christian noticed, he never showed it.

"And your father, have you destroyed him?"

"No." Keira quietly replies.

Christian's smile grows wider. "So you came to this pathetic planet with two goals and you haven't accomplished ONE, have you? And now it seems you are… mingling with the locals." He adds with disgust.

The bell rings, and the hallway is empty.

Christian shakes his head. "You never could make it to class on time for a week strait at our school, looks like much hasn't changed." He sneers.

Keira looks back up at him. "Fuck. You." She turns on her heel and makes her way toward class.

"Wait, Keira!"

She stops in her tracks, not looking back.

Christian walks slowly over to her. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry. I just don't understand why you would linger here. This planet is… and the people are…"

Keira turns around to face Christian, with tears in her eyes. "Where else could I go!"

Christian embraces her. Keira keeps her arms hugged into her own chest. "Come with me. We'll leave this planet together, and go where ever we wish!"

Keira takes a step back. "…You really mean it?"

Christian smirks. "Sure I do. But if we're going to go, let's go out in style!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a short discussion in the empty hallway, Keira eventually makes her way to class. She pushes open the door with such force; it hits the wall with a loud BANG. The teacher stops in mid sentence, as everyone looks toward the doorway. Keira is standing there with her head bowed.

"Miss Moon! I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence. You are very late this time. I'm afraid I'm going to have to issue you a detention slip."

Keira ignores him. She stares at Videl. She walks closer to her, until she is standing right over her desk.

"Fight me."

Videl looks shocked.

"What? You're a hero, right? You're a fighter, right? Then beating me should be no strain for you."

Keira picks up the desk in one swift motion and flings it across the room. Videl jumps up, in a fighting stance. Gohan also jumps up, ready to defend Videl. Keira, with her eyes still fixated on Videl whispers low to him.

"Is another mark on you record worth becoming my enemy?"

Gohan reluctantly backs up to give the two girls room.

"Listen here Miss Moon, you of all people should know that fighting is not allowed on school property!"

"And you of all people should know when your toupee is on fire."

The teacher looks confused, but then notices his head becoming warmer.

"OH MY GAWD, MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!" He screams as he runs out of the classroom. The rest of the students take his lead and run out as well. When everyone but the two girls and Gohan are gone, Videl tries to reason with Keira.

"Why are you challenging me? And at school?"

"I'm sick of you. You prance around town stopping bank robberies and becoming everybody's hero, while people like my mother go unnoticed for saving the WORLD. Do you see a problem with that? And instead of educating people, you manipulate them, just the same as you manipulate Gohan into thinking he LOVES you. But how can anybody so strong, love anyone so weak?" She hatefully confesses.

The battle begins. Videl lunges at Keira, but she counters with a ball of energy, which knocks Videl to the ground. Gohan grabs Keira.

"Are you insane? Stop this!"

Keira lowers her guard as Gohan lets go and aids Videl. Keira looks hurt.

"You choose…her?" She whispers.

Just then, the principal bursts through the door. He takes one look around the room and asks is Videl is all right. When she assures him that she is, he calmly tells Keira to meet him in his office.

"I'm sure you know the way by now." He adds.

Ten minutes later, Vegeta comes to pick up Keira. As they both exit the office, Keira looks around the hallway.

_Where is he? He was supposed to be in that classroom with me, has he abandoned me? _ She thinks to herself.

"Keira, we need to talk about this." Vegeta, obviously very angry, tells her.

"There is nothing to talk about." She barks back.

Suddenly her father slams her into the wall of lockers.

"There is something we need to talk about." He grits through his teeth.

Keira struggles to get free, but he holds her in place. She stops struggling, and a look of fear spreads across her face. She has nowhere else to look but her father's cold eyes. He releases her slowly. She stays in the same place, watching Vegeta as he walks out of the school building without her.

As Keira opens the door and walks outside, there is no sign of Vegeta. She walks on towards the road, when a strange hovercraft parks next to her. The shield lifts up, and inside is Christian.

"Hey, sorry I missed all the fun. Get in!"

Keira climbs in and they take off towards the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two of them enter and Keira places her backpack on the nearest chair. She proceeds to look for Goku.

"Goku! Goku? Are you here? Hmm… Must be out fishing or something." She decides.

She returns to the living room where she left Christian. She finds him stretched out on the sofa.

"So this is where you've been living? A bit of a shit-hole, isn't it? Well, might as well give me the grand tour."

Keira shows him the other rooms and stops in front of the hallway.

"And down there is where our bedrooms are. Nothing too exciting."

Christian walks down the hallway. She follows. He peaks in Gohan's room, since the door is open. He walks down further and stops outside the door that is closed.

"This is your room?" He asks.

She nods. Christian opens the door and walks in. He takes a look around and finally sits on the bed. Keira fully enters the room and sits next to him.

"Look, Christian…" She begins. "Please tell me the truth. Did you come to Earth because you care about me, or did you come here just to mess with me?" She blurts.

Christian laughs heartily.

"Oh I understand now." She angrily says as she starts to get up.

Christian pulls her back down. "Oh I didn't mean it that way!"

Christian moves around the bed on his hands and knees so that he is positioned at the foot of the bed and Keira is in the middle.

"I came here for you, because I truly care."

He creeps further, and she moves closer to the head of the bed. She goes as far as she can, with her knees hugged to her chest. In a swift motion, he grabs her legs so that she is lying on the bed. He jumps on top of her.

"You know…" he says as his face gets closer to hers, "You can trust me."

He leans in for a kiss. She accepts. It's long and passionate, with an awkward exchange of saliva. Christian begins kissing his way to her neck, and she willingly lets him. His hands caress her face, then move down the sides of her body, giving her chills. He scoops his hands underneath her, and firmly garbs her buttocks. Following his lead, she starts massaging his shoulders, then feeling her way to the seam of his pants. His hands, with that sculpted mark of the Anglicans on his palm, begins to unbutton her blouse. When he unfastens the last button, he takes his other hand and gently lifts her body to shake off the shirt. Keira suddenly feels very uncomfortable and starts to cover herself up. He showers her with kisses and whispers in her ears the words she has longed for since the day she met him:

"I love you."

Finding a new confidence, she stumbles with his pants button, then unzips them slightly. She places her hands through two belt loops and tugs off his pants. They are both exposed, as their kisses are harder, shorter, and hotter. He slides into her very slowly and easily. She groans with a mixture of pain and pleasure. His rhythm becomes faster, and after that, harder. They become in sync with each other as they reach their climax simultaneously. Breathlessly, he slides out of her and collapses next to her. Keira is breathing heavy, staring at the ceiling. After her breathing is becomes regular, she turns over to spoon Christian.

"Did you mean it? Do you love me?" She whispers in his ear, eyes closed.

"What? Yeah. Yeah, I meant it." He answers.

She smiles, and falls asleep, holding her new lover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, she awakens. She is uncomfortable. It feels like something sharp is sticking her in the back. She looks over to Christian, but realizes that he is gone! She is clutching a pillow. She cranes her neck to look at the slightly ajar door, but she never sees it. Instead she sees black feathers.

Shocked, she jumps out of bed. She looks at herself in the full-length mirror, as it reveals what the sharp pain in her back is. Two huge black, feathery wings have emerged from her back! Her eyes go wide and her breath quickens. She shakes her head and closes her eyes. Nervously she twists her hand to feel her back. She touches soft feathers. She jerks her hand back.

Her room quickly darkens as the skies outside are becoming black and the clouds are swelling. As she looks in the mirror, the winds pick up outside. She screams. Louder than ever before. More powerful than ever before. Thunder cracks down and strikes a nearby tree and it bursts into flames. The mirror showing her reflection shatters into small pieces on the floor. She stops screaming. She has collapsed face down into her bed. Outside, rain is pelleting her window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
